homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
061816 - New Handle Who Dis
07:23 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling geoselenicAdvent GA at 19:23 -- 07:23 AT: you'd think pestering a new handle would be a bad idea 07:23 AT: considering the people in this session 07:23 AT: but here i am 07:23 GA: right? 07:23 GA: haha well hello 07:24 AT: hello! 07:24 GA: i put my thingie on your handles because gosh darn 07:24 GA: i took one look at your session and you guys seems to have forgotten the meaning of friendship or something 07:24 GA: anyway im a horrorterror sup 07:24 AT: that would be roughly accurate 07:24 AT: yes i guessed so 07:24 AT: it's either horrorterrors or twinks 07:24 AT: have i met you before? 07:25 GA: dunno! who are you? 07:25 GA: im limekid, i guess. 07:25 AT: aaisha irquen i got dragged around for a couple thousand sweeps out there 07:25 GA: what, in the voidy place? 07:25 GA: dude, that sucks 07:25 GA: did anybody even wish you happy birthday? 07:26 AT: yes and no there were a couple sweeps where i just got left floating in the void because i pissed my owner off 07:27 GA: whoa, owner? 07:27 GA: whos your owner 07:27 GA: why you got an owner 07:27 GA: i mean. sorry, i'm a complete stranger. im just curious. you don't have to tell me. 07:28 GA: really i should have done my research before showing up 07:29 AT: pff no it's fine i mean techinically it' ari now 07:29 AT: but it was originally glissa because my matesprit pulled some shit 07:31 GA: hmmm. what kind of shit? 07:31 GA: was it like, really stupid shit 07:31 GA: or was it EVIL shit 07:33 AT: it was stupid shit 07:34 AT: he didn't make a proper deal with my original owner 07:34 AT: so he got blindsided 07:34 GA: aw. yeah, there are consequences for bein dumb 07:34 GA: which is unfortunate! i say, people should be allowed to be as dumb as they want. 07:34 AT: not when it can get people killed honestly i mean 07:34 GA: well yeah, i suppose 07:34 AT: i'm really tired of being nyarla's "consequence" 07:35 GA: ooh, nyarla? 07:35 GA: i hear a lot about that guy 07:35 GA: wanna make a contract with me? i could give you a pie of his least favorite flavor to throw in his face, hehe 07:35 GA: although maybe you're sick of contracts? 07:39 AT: i did make quite a few and i'm sorry i'm slow in replying right now i did not expect this other conversation to go the route it did 07:39 AT: i'm not sure ari would appreciate me making another contracct 07:40 GA: oh, it's quite alright! 07:40 GA: i know the whole concept of making deals with the devil is quite frankly a ridiculously bad idea anyway 07:41 GA: even if instead of devils its weird sea creatures 07:41 GA: that dont ACTUALLY live in the sea 07:41 AT: haha wow that uh that is certainly true especially for this other convo mm 07:41 GA: what's goin on? 07:42 AT: do you know the twink time player? 07:42 GA: hahah, do you mean jackie? 07:42 AT: yea 07:42 GA: yeah i know him 07:42 AT: he uh he has offered me a partnership mm 07:43 GA: oh! 07:43 GA: i dated him once 07:43 GA: he likes dressing up as tuxedo mask! do you want my old princess serenity dress? 07:44 AT: like troll sailor moon stuff? 07:44 GA: yeah! 07:44 GA: or, hm. im not sure he actually liked it, or he was just going along with what i liked. 07:44 GA: he's a total nerd, though. tell him you know how to code in seventeen languages. 07:45 GA: programming languages. not, like, in spanish, and stuff 07:45 GA: although he might be impressed by omniglots too 07:45 AT: pfft i don't though 07:45 AT: i can speak east alternian! 07:45 GA: oh shit! that rocks! 07:45 GA: tell him you can do that i bet he'll be impressed 07:46 GA: i'd tell you actually helpful information but i have to be aggravatingly vague and mysterious both to build up atmosphere and for comedic effect! sorry! 07:46 AT: i mean maybe i'm honestly wondering i refuse this if he'll kill me 07:46 AT: that's fine all you guys are like that 07:46 AT: ugh i don't wanna cheat 07:47 GA: tell him your true feelings! honesty and communication is important. 07:47 GA: ooh, and tell him i said hi!! 07:47 AT: oh i uh don't even know your name? 07:48 GA: you can just call me limekid! im sure he remembers the text color of his ex! 07:51 AT: well i told him we'll see if he does remember 07:51 AT: was he in a partnership with you? 07:51 GA: yup! 07:51 AT: isn't that supposed to be a permanent thing between twinks 07:51 GA: it was a long, long time ago! 07:51 GA: and, uh, i dunno. i'm not a twink, i'm a tentacle hooligan. 07:52 AT: he says hey and he still has that picture of you dressed as sailor moon 07:52 GA: nice!!!! 07:52 GA: thanks, aisha! you've helped me maintain a friendship. 07:52 AT: no problem! 07:54 GA: anyway, i'm sure your busy, so unless you have anything else you want to say...? 07:55 AT: i don't think but i was actually really great to meet you, i'd love to talk again? 07:55 GA: sure! it was nice meeting you too! 07:55 GA: i hope you have a nice day, aisha! good luck with your relationship stuff! 07:56 AT: thanks!! 07:56 -- geoselenicAdvent GA gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 19:56 -- Category:Limekid Category:Aaisha